The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In general, users are not satisfied by the user experience (known as UX) and user interfaces (known as UI) that are demonstrated by web applications today. Many users want to customize web applications according to their individual needs and habits. User preferences would typically include specific and friendly user interfaces. Users are generally familiar with applications which run on different Operation Systems (OS) as native applications. These applications will typically be deployed to different touch devices, however, due to natural limitations of layout design and missing differentiation of user touch input, such as different touch habit, different fingers etc., it may be difficult to customize an application's layout for each individual. Users of an application therefore work with the same layout and same usage model on different devices.
To solve the native application layout issues on different devices, developers typically have to prepare and build up a variety of themes to make native applications adjust to different devices and usage scenarios. Such applications load different icons and widgets On different windows and screen sizes. These applications may be built with specific sources and components on different target device. Developers use the relative position and percentage sizing in layout to improve UI adjustment to the target devices. However, for web applications, it may be difficult to match an application to a variety of client devices, so developers have to keep tuning the applications in order to refine the UI as they do on native applications.